


Delivered by Someday

by Darikiema



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Babies, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Storks AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darikiema/pseuds/Darikiema
Summary: “Storks. Once the known for their speed and cunning flight patterns, these amazing people had been the pinnacle of genetic advancements. Using this technology to create and deliver offspring to those of the galaxy less fortunate or simply unable to reproduce for themselves. As with all things, they were hardly the only ones to do such things. But they were the first and the only ones to have done so for free. These Force Sensitive creatures had once followed the whim of this mysterious energy and would deliver infants to those who wanted them. All you had to do was write them a letter and supply two DNA samples.”Anakin was lonely. what better way to make your master accept you than to give the two of you a mutual baby brother?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by the gay couple at the end of the Storks movie who had a shorter man with a beard and for some reason reminded me of Anakin and Obi-Wan and it just... happened. This fic is a favorite of mine, as much as the movie, and I hope you all love it as much as I do.

Anakin Skywalker was lonely. He had just lost his mother and his rescuer. The man who had freed him and promised to make him a Jedi. The man who had promised not to let anything happen to him and be there to guide and care for him until he became a Knight, just like him. But that hadn’t happened. No, instead, Qui-Gon had died and left him in the care of the snippy, cold young man who hadn’t really liked him all that much when they met. For a while it had seemed like that had changed a bit when Obi-Wan had fought to become Anakin’s Jedi master, but he was still as lonely as he had been when he had first come to the temple. Now, his ‘master’ treated him like any other initiate and actually fled any attempts Anakin made at physical contact. He didn’t really understand why, but Master Windu had said that hugging and showing affection lead them down the path to attachment. Which was against the Jedi Code.

Anakin doesn’t understand why because his mom and he were attached and he didn’t turn out that bad.

So he sits in his room most days, watching the holonet while looking for something to distract his mind from the sheer loneliness that had creeped over him and his master since the death of Qui-Gon Jinn.

He’s pretty sure he’s not going to succeed any time soon.

The holonet is as loud and obnoxious as it always was. When he had been younger and naïve to the galaxy, Anakin had thought that the video programs and the information that was available to all who subscribed to the holonet would be wonderful and full of this amazing information. What he found instead were bad reality shows, over stimulating action movies with no plot, bans on material that he had wanted to research and boring old documentaries. So far, the documentaries had been winning out and he had gone through a half dozen already. At least he was learning something and he didn’t have Obi-Wan coming in and telling him off for wasting time.

Flipping through the index, he found one about some kind of species called Storks. There was a picture of one of the creatures flying a kind a speeder and holding what looked like a baby of some kind. It’s not all that old either and he figures it’s worth looking at. If it turns out to be stupid and boring, then he can at least turn the dumb thing off.

The vid started with the typical messages from sponsors and producers. Unsurprisingly, Anakin noted that the main sponsor had been the Storks themselves.

So it was an add or some sort of appeal to make them look better to the general public again? Great… Anakin decided to keep watching anyway. Knowing there was something interesting to watch in this film. At the very least, it wasn’t boring to look at and the vid graphics were pretty top notch.

_“Storks. Once the known for their speed and cunning flight patterns, these amazing people had been the pinnacle of genetic advancements. Using this technology to create and deliver offspring to those of the galaxy less fortunate or simply unable to reproduce for themselves. As with all things, they were hardly the only ones to do such things. But they were the first and the only ones to have done so for free._

_“These Force Sensitive creatures had once followed the whim of this mysterious energy and would deliver infants to those who wanted them. All you had to do was write them a letter and supply two DNA samples.”_ The commentator began, his voice deep and smooth as he explained the little bit of history. Anakin leaned forward on his bed, enraptured with the notion of people creating and delivering babies for nothing.

_“That all ended, however, when a change in management brought on a new outlook to the people of their planet and stopped delivering children to those less fortunate.”_

_“But it wasn’t all for the worst…”_  By this time though, Anakin had stopped listening. His datapad on his bed was lit and ready for him to search for more information about the Storks. About their operations for their baby making and delivery. An idea forming in his mind. He just needed to learn how… Oh.

Deflated, Ani threw his datapad onto the bed and crossed his arms in a huff.

Storks didn’t deliver babies anymore. Sure, they made them for people who were willing to pay an exorbitant price, but they mostly kept to themselves now. Using their empire of commercial freighters and package delivery to fund their eloquent and expensive lifestyles. No one really knew when or why they had decided to stop delivering infants to the general public, but they just didn’t. And no amount of letters and genetic samples sent to them could persuade them to start up again. It had been decades since they had delivered to any parents.

Ani paused in his pouting. They didn’t deliver to  _parents_  anymore. And, while he was a very smart boy of nearly ten years old, Anakin didn’t see why they wouldn’t send a baby brother to a little boy who just wanted someone to love him back. His only problem was getting a second genetic sample. Obviously it had to have his own since it was going to be  _his_  brother, but babies needed two genetic samples and he didn’t have anyone else to help.

“Anakin,” he heard his master call to him from the kitchen. “Dinner is ready.”

And if there could have ever been a moment to have a lightbulb start flashing over his head, Ani is pretty sure this is when it would happen. No one said it had to be just his little brother. Maybe if Obi-Wan had a little brother he would be nicer and more receptive to hugging and all that stuff. And if it was his little brother too, then Obi-Wan couldn’t hate him and would love him almost as much. Right?

Right.

Now all he has to do is get Obi-Wan to cough up his DNA.

* * *

Four weeks later and Anakin still needed to get his master’s saliva for the genetic sample. He’s got his letter all written out, detailing exactly what he wanted from this little brother and explaining why they should deliver to him and Obi-Wan. He had his own swab and the package all ready to send to the Storks. He just needed Obi’s too.

But he had a plan now. Well, now that his last three had failed.

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin cried as he burst into the room, attempting to get his master’s attention. He knows that he’s supposed to call him master because that’s a sign of respect for his station and role in Anakin’s life, but the blond has never really cared for it. He also has a hard time saying it and not thinking about the blue Toydarian that still owns his mother or the sleemo Hutt who owned them before. So he calls the man by his name- in private anyway. He ran across the room in a flurry of his smaller brown robes and white padawan’s uniform. He can feel his braid whipping his neck where his two beads tap him gently. Reminding him that his master was not his owner and of the accomplishments that he has achieved since coming to the Temple.

“Yes, Anakin?” said Jedi replies, not looking away from the datapad in his hands, though his head does turn towards his young charge. Anakin takes advantage of the situation and shoves the sample collector in the man’s mouth before he even finishes what he was saying.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan nearly shrieked when the tool had been pulled out of his mouth. Slapping his hand over his lips to forestall any attempt of Anakin’s to shove it back in as he scrambles out of the chair and away from his apprentice.

“What in the blazes are you doing?” he cried, muffled by his hand and eyes wide with surprise. Anakin just bites his lips, a little ashamed at how funny he thinks his master looks like that.

“I’m sorry, Master,” he replies, ducking his head to hide the blush and twitching lips. Shuffling his feet to distract from the sample collector in his hands that he’s trying to hide with his robe sleeves. “I just needed a sample for a class project. I’m comparing midichlorians in Jedi males versus females.”

“Well, you could have just asked instead of ambushing me like that, Padawan,” Kenobi admonished, hands on his hips and a stern look on his face. Anakin can’t help but think of how much like his mom the older man looks when he does that, fighting the pain of his loss the best he can.

“I’m sorry, Master,” he mumbles into his collar, real shame blooming across his neck and cheeks. He shoulda thought of that.

“It’s alright, Anakin. Just ask next time.” With that, Obi-Wan sat back down on his chair and retrieving his datapad. Readjusting his robes to be straight again and rolling his shoulders. Anakin almost giggled at how flustered he’d gotten his master. Instead he turned to hurry towards his room and get the sample ready to send to the Storks, happy with his recovery operation going so well. That and getting out of trouble so easily.

He was almost to his door when he heard Obi-Wan’s quiet voice calling back to him over the chair back.

“I look forward to reading about your conclusions, Anakin.”

Poodoo.

* * *

Anakin sighed, watching the clouds pass overhead through the classroom window. It wasn’t that he wasn’t paying attention to his friends, he was just preoccupied with his letter going unanswered. He was a smart kid and he knew exactly how long it would take for his letter to reach the Stork home world and how long it would take to process said letter.

That time had long passed months ago. And now it was looking like he was never going to get a reply.

He steadfastly ignored the tears that began to well up in his eyes.

“Anakin? Are you ok?”

Tru Veld was watching him with a curious and nervous look. He was a nice kid and Anakin was reminded sharply of his best friend, Kitstir, every time he looked at him. He did his best to push the comparison out of mind and pay attention to the only kids his age who were willing to befriend him.

“Yeah, I was just thinking about something.”

“About your mom again?” Dara piped up, expression open and curious despite the sympathy she tried to feel for him. Anakin appreciated the gesture even though he knew that they were clueless as to why he would miss her. They had never experienced what it was like to be a part of a family like he was, or how it felt to have one person who loved and cared about you unconditionally, simply for the sake of you being there and loving you in return. He couldn’t begrudge them for that.

“No. I was just thinking about a letter I sent. Not to my mom,” he hurried to explain, worried that they would tattle on him and he’d have a new one ripped to him by Master Windu.

“To who then?” the redheaded girl asked, now exuberant in her curiosity. She perched herself a little more on her knees and used her hands to brace her upper body as she leaned in towards him. She had wide eyes and a smile on her rosy cheeks. Anakin blushed.

“Um, well- ugh, it- It doesn’t matter,” he mumbled, trying to hiding his embarrassment. Not only because they might tell someone about it, but because he didn’t want to be made fun of for doing something so stupid.

“Oh, come on, Anakin!” Tru cried out, waving his arms out to his sides and smiling even more in anticipation.

“It’s stupid.”

“It can’t be that stupid if you’re thinking about it so much,” Dara pointed out. He glared at her.

“I sent a letter to the Storks.”

Anakin winced when silence fell upon their little group, unable to meet their confused expressions. He didn’t look up when Dara shifted to sit next to him or when Tru reached out to touch his arm.

“The Storks don’t deliver anymore, Ani,” Tru grimaced, patting his hand on the other boy’s shoulder, looking a little sad and awkward as he tried to comfort his friend.

“Not to people like us.”

“I know,” Anakin sighed, wrapping his arms tighter around his knees. He’d known. He really had. It just wasn’t fair. Because he didn’t want a baby, he wanted a little brother.

He just wanted his master to accept him and he’d thought that the best way for that to happen would be to give the man something that would connect him to his apprentice in a way that wasn’t so painful. Maybe this little kid could have been able to bring them closer together or could have made Obi-Wan happy with Anakin. That’s really all he wanted.

He’d known it was stupid, that it would never happen.

“I told you it was stupid,” he said again, burying his face in his knees to hide his tears.

* * *

Anakin almost couldn’t believe this was happening. He’d never once thought that his affections would be returned and had always tried his damned hardest to make sure that his master never found out about his monstrous crush. Except when said man wasn’t his master anymore and had done something so monumentally stupid and almost got himself killed.

Again.

Really, he should be given a break for that one since it had never once come up in his plan to keep his mouth shut. Unknown variables hadn’t really been his thing. That was always what Obi-Wan was for- keeping them out of trouble and prepared for anything. He was the planner of the team after all.

But, that’s beside the point, he knows. He swallows, wondering how he was going to explain all of this. How he was going to explain that it had started out so innocent and slowly that he hadn’t really even figured it out until a few years ago.

It had begun as simple admiration for his master. The man was a specimen of good genetics and lovely features that were perfectly sculpted and very attractive. At first, Anakin had just wanted to know more about his master’s physique so that he could judge how similar his was going to be and how long it would take for him to get there. He’d been fifteen and only just starting to feel the hormonal effects of puberty. He’d done a pretty good job of ignoring any odd urges (outside of exploring his own body, c’mon) so hadn’t really expected the surge of attraction he’d feel towards the older man’s body. He’d been pretty embarrassed because the man was like a father to him, even if he pretended otherwise and never listened to him. He had taken him in and taken care of him. He was not supposed to be feeling anything other than the gentle affection that came form being around a person who you trusted for many years of your life. At most, the man was a father to him; a best friend for all the other times.

And then he started noticing the other things about his master that most people didn’t bother to look for. The things that made him the gentle and kind and caring man who only wanted what was best for his apprentice- even if Anakin was a pain in the ass- and the good of the galaxy. He breathed the Code in a way that Anakin could only envy and his skills with a lightsaber were only rivaled with his desire to use words before weapons. Oh and his words. He could skin a gundark alive with the same voice that could make politicians preen and melt into the perfect goo he could mold them into any shape he pleased. Anakin had more than enough experience watching the man do either. He could incite war as easily as he could incapacitate a man with his blade.

The really amazing thing about him though, was that he didn’t even know he had this power. He was so endearingly oblivious, not only to his power as a negotiator, but to the way other people looked at him. With awe of his skills; of with those dreamy looks teenage (and fully grown) girls followed him with. He had no clue how people would stop to listen to him just because he was that good looking and that talented with his sharp mind and tactful manners.

They had no clue about his wit or his barbed tongue that only Anakin had been allow to really get to know. Mostly it was for the younger man’s humor, but there was always some lesson behind it as well. As endearing as his humor and his witticisms were, Anakin had chafed supremely under his direction and his ignorant walking around people who praised and applauded him. He’s big enough to realize that he was as jealous of them awarding their attentions on his master over him, as well the fact that he wasn’t allowed to do the same as them.

It, along with the budding sexual frustration, had caused a lot of problems.

But that had changed when the war started and he almost lost Obi-Wan on Jabiim. It was like a kick in the pants so much more cruel than when he had lost his mother and Padmé had turned him down on Tatooine. Because Anakin was still a padawan and would never be knighted by his master let alone even see the man again. It had made that flush of attraction fester deep in his chest and choke him half to death with every breath as he went over every little thing that made his master who he was and who he would miss. It was the first real epiphany the young man had had.

And, just like that, he knew he didn’t just have a crush on his former master, but that he was in love with him. In love with his humor, his wit and his charm. He was in love with his big heart and warm eyes and soft smiles that were only for Anakin. In love with the hands that taught him to wield his saber and showed him how to cook. In love with the stupid beard that made him look far older than he was and with that cowlick that pissed the ginger off with the hair that constantly fell into his eyes. In love with the way that they understood each other now that war had given them equal footing and the way they were so much in sync they could finish each other’s sentences. In love with the gentle, calm and soothing presence of the man in the Force. That bright beacon of light that was his guide and path through the darkness that had consumed him when his mother died and forever shadowed his mind. He was in love with that little dark piece of his master that understood exactly what the temptation to the dark was like and could forgive him for what he had done.

He was in love with the man and he could never have him. Not as a lover, but he could still keep him as a friend.

When he had been knighted, all those feelings had increased and been made more painful because they were actually equals now, but he could never have more than just the easy camaraderie and the loyal friendship that they had shared since Genosis and Amidala requested someone else to escort her back to Naboo and left him alone in the med bay with his new metal arm. He would never have more than the small pats on the back and the gentle squeeze to the shoulder he got when the man was proud of him.

That was all he was ever going to get from the stuck up, Code obsessed, beautiful and kind man who had stolen his heart and soul. And that was enough. It had to be.

And now all that was ruined with one, heartfelt and stupid burst of  _‘I love you’_  from his dumbass mouth.

He clenched his jaw and swallowed. He forced himself to maintain eye contact with his master, not willing to back down. If he didn’t flinch or act unnatural, maybe the man would think he meant it as platonic or something. Anything other than what he had actually meant it to be.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan sighed, pained and so, so sad. Anakin flinched.

“I know it’s against the Code!” he rushed to explain, still hoping that he could convince the older man that he didn’t mean it the way it sounded. The way he really meant it.

“I know that it’s against the Code and that attachments are forbidden but it won’t change how it feel. I just needed you to know. I won’t ever let it effect me- I swear, Master!” And hell, isn’t he supposed to be trying to convince the guy that he didn’t mean it  _that_  way? How lousy was he? He couldn’t even convincingly lie about what he’d just done.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan tried, raising his hands as he tried to grab hold of the Knight’s shoulders. Anakin jumped and moved away.

“I didn’t mean it like that-“ he ignored the flinch. “-I just meant that you mean a lot to me and that I don’t want you to do anything stupid and get yourself killed because I care a lot about you and I swear I will never say it again-“

“Anakin.”

“I promise; I won’t say it again. I- mph!” Anakin didn’t finish what he was saying, his master having caught his arms and pulling him close. Their lips crashed together and suddenly there were fingers in his hair that were holding him tightly and closer to him. His body was walked back until he could feel the bulkhead digging into his shoulders and the cool metal of the ship’s hull against his body. He moaned at the contact, at the  overwhelming feeling of having his master in his arms and lips moulded exquisitely to his own. He didn’t even try to keep track of his hands as they ripped into the strawberry blond hair and the beige tunics his friend wore.

“Force damn you, Anakin. The Code doesn’t mean half as much to me as you do,” Obi-Wan breathed into his mouth, pressing his body a little closer into that tall, lean frame of his young friend’s. Anakin whined into their kiss and pressed their teeth together in his impassioned haste to feel and have  _more_.

“Love you,” Anakin whispered into those sweetly soft lips. His hands gripping the back of the man’s head and clawing at the clothes over his shoulders. He wasn’t trying to get at his skin (not yet) he just wanted to be closer and feel more connected.

“And I you, Ani,” was the sweet, breathless reply.

They may or may not have left their rooms for several hours after that. But then, that's no one else's business.

* * *

“Please,” he whispers to the paper, already knowing that he will receive no answer to his letter. If he were going to, he’d have been in serious trouble years ago.

“Please,” he says again as he looks over to the man sleeping on the bed next to him. “Please make this baby just like Obi-Wan. I don’t even care what gender it is.”

The letter is finished, but he feels the need to say it. To whisper it into the Force and hope that  _that_  will make his plea heard. That, perhaps, if he breaths into the atmosphere with his soft cries it will be heard by the strange Storks and they will give them a baby. A baby just like his wonderful lover. Who is kind and generous and speaks with that wonderfully crisp accent that Anakin never could manage to mimic. A baby for the most wonderful man in the universe (and, no, he is not willing to admit how biased that sounds) who deserves to be happy and have his own children. Something that Anakin has no other way of giving him.

No way but this.

He’s being foolish and he knows it. He and Obi-Wan have been in love and together practically since the younger had been knighted and they were perfectly happy with the family they have created for themselves. They were happy being together and they had known that there was no other way to be under the Code of the Jedi, but they were happy despite it.

Er, he supposes they really would be if there wasn’t a war to be fighting all the time. But that’s another matter for another time and he really doesn’t want to think about the war on his shore leave of one week. It’s bad enough he only gets to see Obi-Wan when the man isn’t in Council meetings, he doesn’t want to be wasting time worrying about something they will be getting back too sooner than either would like.

Quietly, he creeps over to his lover and swabs his mouth with the collector, pressing a soft kiss to those soft and full lips to cover his actions and lull the older man back into sleep. He puts the sample, along with one of his own, into the stasis envelope and seals it without so much as a flourish. He smirks at his own antics.

He falls asleep, arms wrapped tightly around his lover’s waist, imagining what their baby would look like. Wishing (and not for the first time) that the war was over and they could get away from all the fighting forever.

* * *

Anakin startles awake with a bang. He’s not really sure where he heard it because Obi-Wan hasn’t moved, but he knows he heard it. Somewhere he heard it and he just knows that it meant something.

But nothing strikes out at him as un ordinary and Obi-Wan only cuddles closer to him in his sleep. Muttering something about Soresu forms and Yoda’s ears.

Frowning, Anakin wiggled his way out of his lover’s embrace with a kiss and a skillful execution of rearranging limbs. He brushed his lips over the forehead he cleared of his master’s silky strands for good measure before he escaped the room and went to the balcony of their shared quarters to think. He probably shouldn't have been out there in only his sleep pants, but he didn’t really care, his mind was so befuddled with the memory of what woke him.

It was almost like a bolt of lightning had struck the tower. He knew what that was like because of the constant electrical storms the planet wide city created with it’s polluted and charged atmosphere. The Temple was a constant striking point for these bolts and they made games of it to keep the children calm during the storms, but the skies were clear of it.

And, it didn’t  _feel_  quite like a regular old lightning bolt had hit the temple. Besides, if it had, it would have woken Obi-Wan as well. Mostly due to being far too used to battlefields to sleep through an explosion like that. Which only meant one thing.

It was all in his head.

Or in the Force. Now that was a thought.

Anakin generally despised mediating, but he wasn’t one to avoid it if something was amiss and he had good enough reason (or warning, depended on who was threatening him to do it) to listen to the Force in its natural state.

With that in mind, Anakin settled down in the living room (it was warmer in there) to meditate. Wrapping himself in his favorite blanket and absorbing the spell of his lover through his nose to calm his mind enough to dip down into the pool of the Living Force all around him.

An hour later and he still had nothing.

“You’re meditating?” Obi-Wan asked, incredulous. His expression is dumbfounded and full of disbelief. But also a little pride. And worry.

Anakin almost kicks himself for putting that worry on his lover’s beautiful face.

“Yeah. It’s nothing to worry about. I just woke up early this morning and couldn’t go back to sleep. Thought I heard something,” he hurried to explain, lifting himself from the calming eddies and flows of the Force. Letting the pools and rivers of its warmth and light wash around him and move back to where he had found them. Always circling him though hardly dipped into more than it took to move things and keep him and his lover safe.

“Heard what?” Obi-Wan asked, moving to sit in front of him. He was bare chested and only in his sleep pants, like Anakin, but he was warm from just leaving bed still. His hair stood up on end despite his finger combing. Ani almost reached out to ruffle it up all the more.

“I don’t know. Sounded like a bang of something. Like lightning. I looked it up though; nothing but clear skies all night.” He shrugged and opened his arm for his lover to join him under the blanket.

“That is very odd,” the older man murmured as he obliged.

“Yeah. Just figured I would shock the hell out of you since I couldn’t sleep and let you find me meditating,” Ani quipped. Only half serious as he wiggled his eyebrows at the older man. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes but wrapped his hand around he back of the younger’s neck. Digging his fingers into the nest of curls and pressing his lips to the Knight’s.

“Imp.”

Anakin smirked: “You love it.”

Obi-Wan smiled warmly, lovingly at the younger. “And you too.”

* * *

“What in the world?” Kenobi cried, watching as stork flyer upon stork flyer entered their atmosphere and headed all around the city and even towards the temple grounds.

And suddenly, Anakin and himself were holding two beautiful babies in their arms. Their tiny faces open and alert. Small smiles and big eyes and silky hair. Little hands reaching out and tugging on Obi-Wan’s beard and he can  _feel_  just how happy this child is to be with him and in his arms.

“What did you do?” Obi-Wan asked, glancing over to his partner. The younger man was enraptured by the little girl in his arms and looked up with the most endearing expression the Master had ever seen on the boy’s face.

“They answered,” Anakin just said. His eyes filling with tears and Obi-Wan can’t help but melt a little at that. “They answered,” he said again, pressing his face to the child in his arms and eliciting squeals of delight from the girl. Her brother wiggled, trying to look at what was making his sister laugh like that.

“You wrote to the storks? But, they haven’t delivered to the galaxy in decades.” He realizes that his voice sounds as choked up as Anakin’s but he can’t bring himself to care.

“I know,” Anakin whispered. He has a little blush on his cheeks now and he looks so bashful with the way his eyes look up through his eyelashes and curtain of blond curls. He doesn’t look ashamed, but then, Obi-Wan isn’t begrudging him any. He always wanted a child, especially after he and Anakin got together.

“They are ours?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, Anakin,” Obi-Wan cried. He’s got tears leaking down his own cheeks now but he really couldn’t care less. There are nearly fifty other Jedi in the courtyard holding children that they had asked for. Men and women whom had been thought to be exemplary Jedi now held infants of their own in their arms and looked on with happy and fond smiles. Their bonds snapping into place so fast that the council wouldn’t have had a prayer of stopping them. If they had thought to try.

Obi-Wan pulls Anakin into his arms and presses his lips soundly to the other man’s and doesn’t give a damn about the gasps and gossip this will bring to the others of the Temple. He figures a good few already knew anyway.

“What are we going to call them?” Anakin asks, pressing their foreheads together so they can both look at the tiny bundles simultaneously.

“What do you want to call them?”

“Luke,” Anakin breathed as he ran a finger over their son’s cheek. He earned himself a giggle as the boy reached and grabbed hold of the finger that pet him. Pulling it to his mouth and sucking on it.

“I love it,” Obi-Wan beamed, resting his weight against his partner a little more soundly.

“And her?”

“Elena,” the older murmured as he pressed a kiss to the younger man’s cheek and ran his fingers through the dark red locks on the girl’s head.

“Perfect.”

“We’re parents,” Anakin whispered with this hint of desperation and excitement that flutters through his chest. He can’t believe this is happening. He can’t believe that he suddenly has two children, both the babies he asked for, here in his arms and looking so happy for it. He almost pinches himself to wake up, but thinks better of it. Because if this is a dream, he never wants to wake up. The pain would kill him.

“So are a lot of others.” Obi-wan reminded him, they both looked out around them, their tiny bubble not popping as they watched crèche masters coo over infants and initiates gaggle around other parents. Tears of joy and laughter on even the most stoic of Jedi’s cheeks. Bundles of giggling and laughing children all around them in the courtyard. Some too stunned to do more than stare into the little faces of their children. Anakin wondered how many of them had lied and used two of their own DNA samples to get a baby and how many were like him and used their unsuspecting master’s genes.

“What are we gonna do?” the master asked his lover quietly, reaching around to grip the younger’s waist.

“I won’t let them take them,” Anakin snarled quietly to his lover. His eyes ablaze and brow furrowed as his gaze wandered over the many infants who had brought such joy and light to the Force. “Any of them.” 

“Nor I,” Obi-Wan agreed, heaving a shaking breath and holding his friend’s shoulder tighter. “Nor will I.”

* * *

“What do you propose we do then?” Windu asked. And, if Obi-Wan didn’t know any better and hadn’t seen the Korun master being handed his own little blue bundle, the younger man would have thought the man furious and vehemently against the whole ordeal.

“We, as an order, have been dwindling in numbers for generations, Masters.” Obi-Wan sat with his colleagues in the Council chambers, hands grasped together before him as he rested his elbows on his knees. He wanted to be with Anakin and holding his little babies much more than he wanted to be sitting here discussing this. “Every year there are fewer and fewer Masters to take on apprentices and there are young initiates who are sent to the Corps and forgotten even though they deserve to become one of us. And with the war, I fear we are well on our way to becoming extinct. Eventually, there was going to be need of a revision to more than just our ways of training padawans. We need to be able to expand and to procreate. Perhaps this is just the sign we need that there is still good in this galaxy. If the Storks were able to overcome their greed and desire to cater to the wealthy instead of to all, then we should also be able to look at ourselves and search for what could be changed. How we could better ourselves.”

“And how can you be of sound mind in this, Obi-Wan? We all saw you with Skywalker. The fact that the two of you no longer care about your attachment being known is-“

“Anakin and I have been together since the beginning of the war and we will continue to be together even if we are no longer Jedi. I have been seduced by the dark side more than once during my life, Masters, and I know what it is like to feel that kind of madness. I know, better than most of you, just what it takes to actually fall to the black. Being in love with Skywalker has neither impeded my ability to listen to the Force nor my path as a Jedi. Attachment, I have come to realize, is a very unhealthy version of the love and care that we have. It is not the same as the possessive and fearful clutching of a man who is insecure and unwise to the good of all those around them. On the contrary, Anakin has flourished since we became intimate.

“He has grown to understand what it means to be a lover and he has come to understand how to put his own needs and desires behind those of the people. He has learned better in the past three years as my lover how to let go of his fear and his resentment of being alone than he ever did in the twelve that he was my padawan.

“He has also taught me how to be happy. Not just content, but  _happy_. And when we are happy, we are strong. Don’t get me wrong, Masters. There is still fear and ugly jealously that plagues us as a couple but we work through it together. I firmly believe that love, honest and pure love, is not only the will of the Force, but the greatest risk worth taking.”

It was silent after his declaration; all eyes trained on his not quite trembling form. Not only was he afraid of them denying the two of them and every child who had been delivered the day previous, but he was terrified that he had ruined any chance of changing their minds and making them understand just how beautiful and important love was.

“Masters,” he tried to begin again but was interrupted swiftly.

“Understand you, we do. Agree with you,  _I_  do.”

Obi-Wan gaped at the old grandmaster- shocked to his core. Not only had he thought the older Jedi would be the last one to be willing to accept them, but he hadn’t even thought the master willing to even  _listen_  to him. He felt humbled by his words, though, and could only swallow a few times as he watched the green master through blurry eyes. He bowed his head at the Jedi and turned to watch the floor. He didn’t know what he would do if they were not agreed with.

“Long I have lived; much light and darkness I have seen. Known this to be true, I did, long before the war began. Waited, I have, for more than just a few to see this as I did,” the older Jedi announced, ears wiggling in his delight and eyebrows drawn down in sage deference. A tiny smile on his lips as he stared around the room. It remained quiet for a time after.

“With this war being the way it is and so many Jedi who have written to a species that refused to deliver to the general public, it is obvious that something has changed for us. I’ve seen the way Jedi and clones have attached themselves to each other and flourished in the trust and loyalty that it has brought. The desire to protect my troops and the innocent people of the Republic has given me strength I have never known. Perhaps it is time we all look within and find what can be changed to suit the Jedi of today and the future,” Mace murmured. He was watching his hands as he continued, voice strong despite it’s low volume. “I, for one, will not give up this child that has been given to me. It is a gift from the Force and I cannot say that I could allow for it to be raised by anyone other than myself.”

Now, if Yoda agreeing that attachments were an acceptable risk wasn’t shock enough, that was. Mace Windu threatening anyone who would think to take his child?

Scary shit.

“I am with Mace,” Adi Gallia raised her hand, glaring at any who dared to argue with her.

“As I have two, I am also in agreement,” Kenobi chuckled, raising his own hand.

“Allow those who have been given children to keep them, we should. Accept changes within ourselves we must also do. Feel the clouds of darkness lift from this temple, I have,” Yoda butted in, a wry and mischievous smile on his green features. He outright cackled at the queer looks he was getting from the council members who might have disagreed with him before.

“All in favor of review to the Code?” Mace asked, hand raised high above his head.

“Aye,” rang the chorus of acceptance, hands raising all around. Even the few reluctant ones huffed a bemused laugh and lifted their hands.

“Agreed it is then. Adjourn for the evening we should. Young ones to care for, many of us do. Speak of it in the morning we shall.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t get out of there fast enough.

* * *

It took three years. Luke and Elena were walking and talking and running around their fathers with their own training sabers by then, but it was finally over. The war had been declared over.

With the war finally over and the Separatist leaders captured, tried, convicted and imprisoned and the Sith Lord, Palpatine imprisoned on the barren moon of Jedi only knew where, the Republic had finally started to heal. Of course it took a lot of effort on the part of the Jedi to negotiate and mediate said negotiations, but they took it in stride. They had their own light and loves to think about and fight for peace for again.

And no one could really begrudge them for that.

Though the news did try to have a lot of fun at their expense, but a lot had changed in those three years and no one really cared one way or another. Parents were just happy that they could now send their children to the Jedi temple to learn as much as the kids wanted to about their gifts in the force or about being Jedi and still go home and be with their families. Meanwhile the children of the temple, The Stork Generation (Anakin was a lot of things, but original was not one of them) were happy running and playing and learning to be just like their parents, or anything  _but_  their parents. Not every child had been gifted with Force Sensitivity and that had only helped to teach the Jedi how to love and understand the people of the Republic better.

Things were good within the Republic and within the Jedi. It still wasn’t balanced and there were things that they would all have to work on in order to overcome the darkness and the corruption that they had almost been destroyed with, but they would get there.

As for the twins, well, they and their fathers were as happy as they could be now that the war was officially over. Now that they didn’t have to separate so that one could go to battle while the other stayed with the babies, always in fear of them never coming back. In fear of what they were fighting for not being there when they did comeback. Not so much because they would leave the Order and take the children and abandon the other, but one never knew what turns the war would take. And, considering who the Sith turned out to be, that had been a very solid fear.

However, with the babies being three year olds and running around the temple like the lunatics they often pretended to be, Anakin and Obi-Wan could stay together and with their family. Taking care of Luke and Elena being a full time job now that they could walk and talk. Not only were they terrorizing the two men but they were raining hell down on the temple around them. And, though most pretended that it was frustrating and annoying, nobody was really complaining about the twins. They were two of the sweetest and most compassionate people who had ever lived. Always ready to help other and learn from their fathers. About the Force or about the stars, it didn’t matter. They lapped it all up eagerly and still begged for more.

Yep, life was good. The only thing that could make it perfect was sitting in Anakin’s pocket waiting to find it’s home on his lover’s wrist.

* * *

“Elena! Don’t run off. And quit dragging your brother like that,” Anakin called out after his daughter. She turned and stuck her tongue out at her father, but went slower as they scurried from one vending shop to another. Obi-Wan chuckled, holding his lover’s hand tightly. Luke may have been exactly like their Papa while looking like their Daddy, but Elena was exactly like their daddy. All fiery temper and smart mouth despite looking just like her Papa. Funny how things worked out.

He couldn't have asked for anything more perfect.

“They’re fine, Love,” he assured, his mind tagging after the two through the Force. Watching their moves and smiling when they attempted to grab onto things they shouldn’t and being diverted by their parent’s force manipulations.

“You put a lot of faith in them,” Anakin pouted, tugging his love closer so he could wrap his arm around his waist instead of just holding his hand. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes but gave the younger a smile nonetheless.

“You haven’t near enough faith in me if you think that they could get away with anything. I did have to train you after all,” Obi teased.

“Ha ha.”

Obi stuck his tongue out at the younger man and outright laughed when the other grabbed his upper body and tugged him into a crushing hug and kissed his neck.

“Ew!” came the collective groan of the children around him. It was soon replaced by the incessant giggle of the three year olds running away from their parents and their attempts at tickle attacks.

Their field trip into the nearest tourist center was going well, each of their children accounted for and no one was getting into any undue trouble. The two men felt rather accomplished as they kept walking. Observing and paying for the few bits and baubles that weren’t too expensive (or dangerous as it happened to be common for Luke to want suspicious looking droid parts). But a weight settled heavily in Anakin’s pocket and he couldn’t help but be distracted by how beautiful his lover had become.

Fatherhood had softened him in a way that being a master had sharpened him. He was strong and patient but the hard lines of war and grief had been eased back and replaced with laugh lines and happy smiles. He walked with more of a spring in his step and he was easier to laughter than Anakin ever remembered him being when he was young. He also had more sparkle in his eye and the red of his hair almost looked to be filling back in over the grey he still teased his young lover about giving him. Anakin just accepted the teasing with a grain of salt because he knew damned well that most of those grey hairs had been put there by the stress of worrying for his young love out in the battle field as well as having a reckless and brash padawan.

He didn’t realize that fatherhood had had an equally positive effect on him. But Obi-Wan did.

He could see the way that Skywalker’s shoulder eased and the darkness in his Force signature had faded to a barely there hint of grey. A shadow to be ignored and illuminated by the love of his children and friend. He also saw the way the scowl had disappeared and had been replaced with a soft smile that was never too far away when their children were with them. His temper had also eased and he had gained a level of patience that could put Mace Windu to shame if they really put it to the test.

Ok, maybe not, but it was amusing to think about it.

Anakin had also gained a level of wisdom and serenity that being a Jedi of old could never have given him. Proving that he had been designed for having a family and giving his heart away for those he trusted most to keep safe. He was meant to have people he cared about and needed to keep safe. It was in his biology as much as it was in his existence in the Force to love and care for people. With his heart of gold and soul of stardust.

And it was equally reflected how well they had taken and changed to their new roles as parents by how well their two children were growing. Anakin had no doubt that his babies would grow to be fine and strong Jedi. He just hoped they never had to see the darkness that nearly destroyed their parents, but knew that the galaxy was in their capable hands even before the two could talk. He could almost see the beautiful and charming young woman with red hair the color of a Tatooine sunset and her brother with blond hair that changed from straight to curly as he got older and was nearly as broad and wide as his father’s. As graceful and careful as his Papa, always running after and taking care of his sister as she ran into one crazy situation to another so that they could help the next person in need and defuse the next crises that came up.

He feels his chest grow warm with pride and fond affection for them as he imagines how they will take the galaxy by storm.

Obi-Wan chuckles against his chest, resting his head against the broad shoulder of his lover when the thought passes over their Life Bond. Another step they took towards their perfectlives.

He thinks that now might be the best chance they’re going to get for what he is about to do. He doesn’t really want to get down on one knee and make a huge scene- neither one of them would appreciate that very much, but he does want it to be special. So he waits until they find a nice clearing in the huge expanse of grass within the shopping district and set up for a nice picnic. Lets their twins run off to play with the other kids on the climbing gym within sight. Snuggles up close and presses the band of silver into the other man’s hand.

“I love you,” he whispered, letting his blond curls caress the red beard. “I have and will always love you. With every breath I take, I take it for you and for our children. With every beat of my heart, I am thankful I can share them with you. Please, Love, marry me?”

Obi-Wan doesn’t freeze with shock, he doesn’t even flinch in surprise. He just stares deeply into the cool blue eyes that have entranced and loved him for years. That have been a part of his life for the greater part of two decades and have meant the most to him throughout the whole of it. A slow, warm and sly smile spreading over his lips when Anakin starts to fidget with panic and hurt. He gets a scowl and a playful shove for it.

“I have been married to you since I made a Life Bond with you, Love. But if you wish to make it legal, who am I to deny what is the truth?”

“You could just say yes.”

“What fun would that be?” Anakin rolled his eyes and pressed a deep kiss to his fiancé.

“You love it,” Obi-Wan chuckled, tangling his fingers into the long curls that are in need of a trim and smiling more beatifically than he had any right to.

“And you,” Anakin replied, pressing one more kiss to his other half.

“I know.”

* * *

No one ever really found out why the Storks decided to start delivering babies again, but they were all certain that it was what had ultimately saved the galaxy from imploding. And no one was complaining about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Both Luke and Elena mean light just like both Luke and Leia do. I'm sorry if it seems that I cut her out of the story- I didn't. Technically I cut them both out and just used a likeness of canon Luke with Obi twists for the boy. The reason for all of this is because canon twins were Anakin and Padmé's children while Elena and my Luke are genetically made with Obi-Wan and Anakin.  
> Hope you all liked my story. thanks for reading :)


End file.
